


The Lion Born Eagle

by CopyQat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, does this count as graphic depictions of violence, that one line from crimson flower the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyQat/pseuds/CopyQat
Summary: The war is won, and while searching through the rubble that was Fhirdiad the Emperor finds a young girl hidden in the Kingdom castle.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Lion Born Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this comment on a YouTube video asking if Dimitri’s line about his bloodline not dying out was referencing his uncle or if Dimitri had a child.
> 
> They probably meant his uncle but the comment combined with  
> recent fic reads got my mind turning.

The war was won. After 5 long years of suffering and death, The War For Fodlan was finally brought to an end in the streets of Fhirdiad. Edelgard couldn’t help but smile at the thought, that the bloodshed was over, that she could start making her dream a reality.

Of course that was not entirely true. Rebellions would undoubtedly rise, bandits taking advantage of the struggle would need to be quashed, and cities would need to be rebuilt. And that’s without considering Those Who Slither In The Dark. 

But just the thought that they could finally begin healing instead of bringing pain brought unimaginable relief to her heart. She had no idea how history would remember her, as a ruthless warmonger or a revolutionary, but the knowledge that she had started this war would always haunt her.

The least she could do is help repair the damage her war caused, while building a better Fodlan atop the ashes of the old.

The question of where to begin was simple, the very city the final battle took place. Ferdiad was a mess, buildings destroyed and charred, families broken, and food was running thin. She thought Rhea a monster but this, not even letting the people evacuate while their homes were set ablaze, she questioned if the woman had even the slightest bit of humanity in her before her death.

She had already sent for food and healers to be brought to the city, so for now all she could do is help look for survivors in the rubble. Byleth had wanted to come with her, but after the previous day’s incident to say she was worried for her love’s health was an understatement, no amount of adorable pouting could prevent the Emperor from ordering her to stay in the infirmary. 

Hubert had, of course, been worried for her safety, but Edelgard eventually convinced him to let her scour for survivors alone by bringing up the fact that searching separately would yield better results. Yes, yesterday’s battle left her sore and tired, but she could still defend herself if need be.

So after half a day’s work of searching she finally came to the castle. At first glance it would seem as though there was no reason to search inside, it was one of the least damaged buildings in the city. But as the Emperor soon found out, that was anything but the case.

The fire must have at some point spread into the castle. The halls were charred black, and smelled of smoke and burning flesh. The building itself was built like a fortress, hard to get in, but equally hard to get out. Especially when fire and the Knights of Serios blocked your way.

Passing by too many charred corpses to count, Edelgard eventually made it to the throne room. Seeing it she wanted to turn back, it did nothing but help bittersweet memories resurface. Ever since her battle with Dimitri memories of a time she had forgotten began to return. A time when they were friends, a time where she may have even loved him… 

With a deep sigh she began to turn back from the room, when something caught her eye. Behind the throne was a half burned flag, nothing too unusual until one noticed the wind was pushing it. But not from the side like one may expect, no it was pushing the flag upwards.

Approaching the throne, Edelgard peeked behind it. At the base of it, was a small hole she could feel air flow through. Behind that she could see indents in the floor that would normally be covered with carpet, had a fire not passed through the area.

Moving herself behind the throne, the Emperor pulled the throne from its resting place, revealing a set of stairs leading into the ground. Heading down the staircase eventually opened up into a full room.

The room itself was not what Edelgard had expected at all. It was fully furnished, with sunlight pouring out the window, and toys strewn about the room. She eyed the room suspiciously, it looked lived in and with all the toys lying about it looked like a...

Stepping further into the room she looked around to find nothing, that was until the creaking of the small bed caught her attention. Crouching down to look underneath it, the Emperor was met with two small, pale blue eyes gazing back at her, the shadows from the bed making it harder to make out the child’s features.

“Hello there..” All she got in response was a quick blinking of the eyes. Hesitantly she asked “Are you alright?”

For a moment the pair of eyes just stared back at her, until she eventually received a small nod. Then quietly, so quiet that if the castle had not been all but abandoned, Edelgard was sure she wouldn’t have heard it, a young girl's voice asked “...is da monster gone…”

The Emperor paused for a moment. ‘Monster? What could they possibly…’ Then she had another thought.

Looking over the bed, she turned her gaze to the window. Through it she saw Fhirdiad, and collapsed in the city streets was the corpse of The Immaculate One. Just yesterday this was the sight of a war zone, the sight of a massive dragon setting the city ablaze.

A sight this little girl had a front row view of.

Turning her attention back under the bed, The Emperor stated “Yes she’s dead.” She then softened her voice “Why don’t you come out from there. I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.”

The girl continued to stare back at her, but eventually the sound of shuffling fabric filled the room.

Allowing her to get out from under the bed, Edelgard could finally get a good look at the girl.

She was pale, extremely so like she hadn’t seen the sun her whole life, with blonde hair. She wore the heavy furs that Kingdom nobles often wore, it’s mostly black color interrupted by streaks of blue.

Once she stood up, the young girl went up to the Emperor and wrapped her in a hug, squeezing as hard as she could. Edelgard hesitantly returned it.

She knew who this girl was. Her hair and eyes were clues, but her being hidden so close to the throne practically screamed who her father was. Still… she had to ask.

“What’s your name, sweetie”

“Lyla…”

“Lyla…?

“Lyla Aryeh Blaiddyd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, but this can be considered mostly a side project to my other fic Stray. 
> 
> So I can’t make any promises on an update schedule


End file.
